Don't Look Back by Hera Irama Kun
by Tennaisance
Summary: #1stCheerforTenten. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana pria berkacamata dan surai hijau menawannya itu menolongnya dari sebuah insiden kecopetan didalam kereta listrik lusa itu dihari pertamanya menginjak kelas 2 SMA.


DON'T LOOK BACK!  
Naruto by Masahi kishimoto  
Kuroko by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Tenten x Midorima x Kise  
Rate : T+  
#1stCheerForTenten

* * *

Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana pria berkacamata dan surai hijau menawannya itu menolongnya dari sebuah insiden kecopetan didalam kereta listrik lusa itu dihari pertamanya menginjak kelas 2 SMA. Pertemuan itu berakhir dengan sang gadis mentarktirnya sebuah minuman kaleng dipinggir jalan sebagai rasa terima kasih. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal dihati sang gadis yaitu kata-kata ambigu dari lelaki tersebut "tunggu..nama mu siapa ?" lelaki itu sedikit menoleh, dan hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya "Midorima..Kau pasti berfikir aku tampan tapi tolong jangan mengingatku, karena aku tak seperti yang kau pikirkan". Kata-kata yang sangat sombong, tapi memang sih gadis itu akui yang pertama ada dipikirannya saat melihat lelaki itu adalah "tampan".

"Midorima.." gumannya.

"hey, Tenten kau dari tadi melamun, sedang memikirkan apa?" ucap seseorang yang dari tadi duduk diam disebelah gadis yang ia panggil Tenten itu dan sukses membuyar kan lamunannya.

"Aa-ah Tidak aku tidak melamun" kilahnya cepat.

"Bohong! Aku dengar tadi kau menggumankan nama..." Ia memegang dagunya berfikir "Aha! Midorima! Kan?,, siapa itu?" ia mencipitkan matanya menyelidik apa yang tengah disembunyikan gadis dihadapanya.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa" pipinya merona hanya dengan mendengar nama midorima yang bahkan baru sekali ia temui.

"Bohong! Bohong!.. Tenten! Kau suka sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku, aku kan sahabat mu" rengek gadis pirang tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Ino"

"Kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa kenapa wajah mu memerah tadi?" ia menudingkan jari telunjukknya kedepan wajah Tenten.

"Tch! Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa Ino"

"Moo... kalau begitu aku akan teriak Midorima - Midorima" Tenten langsung menutup mulut Ino.

"Ino hentikan! Lihat orang-orang melihat kearah kita!" bagaimana tidak mereka berada di perpustakaan umum bukan dihutan.

Ino melepas tangan Tenten dari mulutnya. "Huuff.. Aku akan berhenti tapi kau harus katakan pada ku siapa Midorima itu"

"Baiklah.. tapi jangan disini"

"Okay"

.

Tenten berkali-kali melirik arlojinya dan sesekali meruntuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya kelupaan bahwa jam kerja nya dipercepat jadi 15:00, tapi tadi dia malah terlambat 20 menit karena meladeni rasa penasaran sahabatnya, dan hasilnya dia dihukum lembur hari ini dan harus mengambil resiko ketinggalan kereta malam. Dan berakhirlah dia dengan jalan kaki menuju apartemennya yang lebih parahnya lagi sekarang sudah jam 23.15 jalan kecil menuju apartemennya sangat sunyi, hanya satu, dua kenderaan yang lewat.

Tenten sangat takut ditambah lagi dia seorang perempuan sendirian pula. Berbagai bayangan-bayangan kejahatan sudah tergambarkan dengan jelas diotak Tenten, bagaimana sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi padanya kan, dan siapa yang akan meolongnya?. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya didekat sebuah gang sempit karena merasa mendengar suara yang tertahan. Lebih tepatnya suara seorang pria ralat 2 orang pria. "Apakah mereka bertengkar?" "mungkin perampokan?" berbagai macam asumsi muncul diotak Tenten.

"Argh.. Kise Hen-hentikan" oh suara itu, jelas salah satu diantara mereka kesakitan.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat kedalam gang tersebut, sambil memegang ponselnya kuat-kuat ia lalu masuk dan menudingkan ponselnya "Hentikan! Atau kutelpon polisi" ia memejamkan matanya, lalu saat ia membukanya betapa kagetnya ia melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Pria berambut Orange tengah menghimpit pria berambut hijau mata dinginnya mereka tengah menatap Tenten dengan Tatapan yang tak seorang pun dapat artikan. Kaki-kaki jenjang tenten seketika melemas karena matanya tak sengaja menangkap baru sang pria hijau dengnan bercak merah disana. Oh my! Bukannya itu "M-midorima.." ucapnya tercekat. Pria bersuarai kuning itu berdecak kesal lalu perlahan melepas kan cengkramannya ditangan Midorima.

"Oh, jadi dia yang membuat mu menolakku-ssu" pria orange itu mendekati Tenten dan membuat gadis itu melangkah mundur.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" entah sejak kapan pria itu ada memunggungu tenten, melindunginya.

"Tch! Protektif sekali-ssu, tak kusangka kau masih suka dengan spesies yang bernama perempuan". Hati tente sakit mendengar kalimat barusan, apa maksud pria itu sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?.

"Itu bukan urusan mu" Midorima membuka suara.

"Tentu saja urusan ku, kau kekasih ku, kau masih milik ku".

"Hn. Sejak 2 hari yang lalu aku bukan siapa-siapa mu lagi. Apa kalimat putus semalam masih kurang jelas?". Ucap pria itu dingin.

Apa? Mereke sepasang kekasih? Ya ampun kegilaan apa ini?.

"Tapi itu keputusan sepihak-ssu, aku tidak terima" bals pria itu mendekat dan memegang dagu Midorima.

Midorima menyingkirkan tangan nakal itu dari dagunya. "Terserah kau terima atau tidak, yang penting aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi dengan mu Kise!".

Wajah kisa memeraah, menahan amarah, tangannya terkepal."Jadi, siapa gadis itu?!, apa dia yang sudah membuat mu memutuskan hubungn dengan ku?!" suaranya meninggi.

"Dia...dia kekasih baru ku. Puas?". Mata Tenten membesar mendengar pernyataan itu, ia juga merasakan tangan Midorima meremas tangannya kuat, membuat Tenten sedikit meringis.

"Oh Shit! aku tau kau siapa Midorimacchi, kau tak kan semudah itu jatuh cinta!, Hanya aku yang bisa membuat mu jatuh cinta, hanya aku yang kau cintai!" Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata pria itu dan siap jatuh kapan saja.

"...Aku tidak lagi mencintai mu" Midorima tentunduk dalam diam.

Air mata itu tak terbendung lagi, ia lolos dengan derasnya. "Hiks...Aku tidak percaya. Tadi bibir mu masih mendesah menyebut nama ku. Sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Aa mungkinkah tubuhnya lebih nikmat dari pada aku? Sudah berapa kali kau-" Telinga tenten benar-benar panas mendengar ocehan pria itu yang bahkan tidak mengenal dirinya sama sekali.

"Hentikan omong kosong mu Kise! Sejak dulu aku sudah muak menjalin hubungan dengan mu!"

"Oh benarkah?" Ia menghapus kasar air matanya. "Buktikan pada ku" Ucapnya dingin.

Midorima diam seribu bahasa, otaknya berpikir keras apa yang harus dilakukannya, lagi pula kenapa gadis bodoh ini yang memergoki mereka disini. Sial.

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi, kalau dia memang kekasih mu buktikan pada ku" Ia tersenyum remeh.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu" Ia menarik tengkuk Tenten dan menciumnya kasar, Mata Tenten terbelalak, begitu juga dengan Kise matanya berkilat perih. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melepas kan bibirnya perlahan. Ia menatap tenten dalam seolah mengatakan satu juta permintaan maaf.  
PLAK! Yang dibalas tamparan mematikan dari gadis itu. Air matanya mengalir deras.

"Oops!" Kise menutup mulutnya, "Mungkin kau terlalu kasar Midorimacchi tapi aku percaya sekarang, kekasih mu masih polos-ssu" ia menepuk kepala tenten pelan lalu berlalu dari tempat itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti sejenak , ia merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan sebatang rokok "Tapi kurasa, aku belum menyerah.." ucapnya pelan lau berjanlan meninggalkan mereka sambil menghisap rokoknya.

.

"Maaf.."

* * *

nb: maaf kalo jelek :v

Original link: groups/1503023266670542/permalink/1649098368729697/


End file.
